Daddysitting
by yatozai
Summary: The girls are gone for an entire day & night, leaving Gray and Natsu are left to watch the kids, something they've never done before without their wives around. Of course, mischief and trouble ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First time writing such a long fic! It was kinda rushed but I hope you enjoyed anyway :) And sorry for the rushed ending, as well! Dx (Now read over and mistakes corrected! lol)**

"We'll be fine, Juvia! Stop worrying." Gray said, as he watched his wife of 3 years running back and forth around their bedroom.

That was easier said than done. Today is going to be the first time Juvia would be going out since the birth of their 2 and a half year old daughter, Yuki Mika Fullbuster. She was having a girl's day out with the other women of Fairy Tail and wouldn't be back til the next morning. Which meant leaving Gray home alone to take care of Yuki, something he's never done, so you can _probably_ understand Juvia's worries.

Sure, Gray has taken care of their daughter before. Ya know, if you count taking her to the bathroom at the Guild to change her diaper or when Juvia went to the grocery store that one time. Only, this time, she's gonna be gone for more than an hour...ah, whatever. They would be perfectly fine!

"Juvia just wants to make sure that everything will be fine before she leaves. This is the first time Juvia will be leaving Gray-sama and her baby." she said, lookng heartbroken at the idea.

"Hey, hey! Don't be sad. It's just one night. Besides, you need this! You haven't taken a break and had some time to yourself in a long time. Don't you think this will be good for you?"

"Juvia guesses so...but Juvia will miss you both so much!" she cried, throwing her arms around her husband.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll miss you too. But we. Will. Be. Fine. I promise. If something does go wrong, then I'll be sure to call and let you know, okay? But I want you to at least try to have a good time. Just let loose and have fun, alright? Well, not _too_ much fun..." he warned, remembering the 2 times her and the girls had a little too much to drink and the disasters that seemed to always come with it.

She giggled, "Okay. Juvia promises she will try to have fun."

"Good! Now come on. We gotta get you packed and ready before your train leaves."

They (meaning Juvia since Gray can barely pack his own luggage) started packing everything Juvia would need, which, to him, seemed like a lot for just one night. But apparently girls needed "options" or whatever and that's why she has 3 outfits, and extra pair of shoes, several of her favorite hats, and other girly shit that he didn't know the names of.

As they were finishing up, they heard tiny footsteps running towards their bedroom. Gray turned from where he was sitting on the floor, just in time to catch the little girl as she jumped into his arms, "Daddy!" she squealed excitedly.

"Hey, princess! You done coloring?" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yup! I's color alls da pwincess books!" she said, excitedly. Yuki Fullbuster was the perfect combination of Juvia and Gray. She had her daddy's hair color, her mama's eyes, and Juvia's bubbly personality as well. She also seems to be developing a love for ice, which leads them to think that she will one day be an Ice Mage, just like her daddy.

"Awesome, baby." he said, kissing her cheek. "Come on. We gotta help mommy pack."

"Ware mama go?" she asked, eyes full of innocence.

"Mommy is going to go spend the night with Auntie Lucy and Auntie Levy. So it's just gonna be us for the night." Gray explained.

"Mama go bye-bye?" she said, bottom lip starting to tremble.

Uh oh. Not good. They made sure to explain to Yuki about what was going on the day before but, just like any two-year-old, they forget everything once they find interest in something else and once you tell them again, it's like a whole new thing for them. That was sometimes good and bad. This time, it's bad.

Juvia came over to them and sat on her knees where her daughter was sitting in Gray's lap, "Mommy will be back, sweetie. She'll be gone for one sleep and be here tomorrow! You'll have lots of fun with daddy until I come back. You guys can play games, eat snacks - not too many though -, and play teaparty!" she said, sounding enthusiatic. Because one thing she's learned as a parent is; if you're excited, they get excited.

She gasped, a huge smile forming on her face, "Yay! Me an' daddy pway tee-pawty!"

"Yeah, munchkin. We can play teaparty too." he said through clenched teeth.

Juvia knew he hated playing teaparty. He loved his daughter with his entire being but he despised teaparty, especially after that incident where Natsu walked on him and Yuki; in which Gray was wearing a dress that was a bit too tight on him, Juvia's heels, and play makeup that they sold to kids, for some reason, that Cana had bought Yuki.

That all resulted resulted in Natsu taking a picture, which also resulted into Natsu showing everyone else. Which, again, resulted in Cana printing out over 100 copies and posting them all over the Guild and Magnolia. Which fucking resulted in it being used in Sorcerer Magazine. And that shit also led to Lyon, who made fun of him along with the rest of the Guild. He got called "pretty" and "cute" for 3 fucking weeks. He never played teaparty again after that.

But he wanted Juvia to go out and have a good time. So if that meant he had to play teaparty with his little princess, then so be it. He'd just have to lock up all the doors and board up all the windows first.

"Yay! Me wove you, daddy!" she giggled, hugging him as tight as her little arms would let her.

He chuckled lovingly, "I love you too, princess."

"Hey, what about mommy?" Juvia said, pouting playfully.

"Me wove you too, mama!" she said, before jumping up to hug her mom before sitting in her lap. "I's gonna miss you, mama." she said, pouting.

"Mommy is going to miss you too, baby. But she'll be back before you know it. How about when mommy comes back tomorrow, you, mommy, and daddy go out to get ice cream?" Juvia asked.

"Otay! Me wuves ice cweam." she said, smiling

Gray chuckled, "We know you do. Now come on. We gotta get mommy ready to go."

A few minutes later and Juvia was finally ready to go. Now to get her out of the house...this was gonna be the hard part.

"Are you sure you know what to do, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, nervously.

"Yes, Juvia. I think I know how to take care of our own kid. Stop worrying. We'll be fine!" he insisted.

"Okay. Juvia made dinner already, so all Gray-sama has to do is heat it up. You know how to use the stove right?"

To be honest, Gray has never even tried to cook, let alone turned on the stove. Even when he lived alone, he always ordered in. But hey, it couldn't be too hard right? You just turn the knob and boom! Fire.

"Of course I do, Juvia. I see you do it all the time." Gray assured her.

"Okay. Remember, no dessert for her until she finishes her dinner. And don't give her too much dessert or else she'll be hyper and won't sleep. Nap time is at 12:30 and bedtime is at 8:30, no later because she'll get cranky and moody and it would throw off her sleep schedule. And also -"

Gray cut her off before she could say more, "Hey! I got it, okay? Everything is gonna be fine, I got it handled. No more worrying. Just go meet up with the girls and have fun!"

She sighed but nodded, "Alright. Juvia will be leaving now." She took Yuki, who was in Gray's arms, and almost squeezed the life out of her with a hug. "Mommy loves you. Be good for daddy, okay?" Juvia said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I's will, mommy. No wowy." Yuki said, smiling at her mother.

"See, even she doesn't want you to worry." Gray joked.

"Okay, baby. Mommy will see you tomorrow. Give me a kiss." She did and she handed her back to Gray, "Bye, Gray-sama. Juvia loves you" she said, leaning in to kiss him as well.

"Love you too. Now go." he said, smiling at her.

They stood outside and watched until her carriage was out of sight.

"Well, kid. What do you want to do now?" Gray asked Yuki, once they were alone.

"Watch Fwozen!"

Gray mentally groaned. He was so sick and tired of Frozen and that stupid 'Let It Go' song. It's been almost 3 years already! When will that shit get old for these kids!?

"How about we watch a super cool and better movie?"

"Wat movie?" she asked, curiously

"It's about a really cool man who saves people."

"W'as his name?"

"They call him the Dark Knight..." he proceeded to tell her all about this 'Dark Knight' and carried her off to find his DVD of Batman Begins.

Once the movie was over, Yuki was running all over the house with a sheet tied around her as a cape. She had even made her own mask out of paper and was using a deep voice - as deep as a 2 year old's voice can get - to match that of Batman's. Gray was glad to see that his little girl wasn't all about prinesses.

"Daddy, I's Batman!" she squealed happily, watching her cape as it floated around her as she ran around him sitting on the couch.

"I see that, baby! You gonna save and help people when you get older?"

"Yah, Daddy! I's gonna be a supa hewo!" she exclaimed before running off again.

Gray chuckled at his daughter. She really was his whole world. He never thought he'd be able to love anyone as much as he loved Juvia, until Yuki was born. He was thankful to them both, for bringing light into his life.

He looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for Yuki's nap. With the way she was right now, he had no idea how he would put her to sleep.

"Yuki! It's nap time!" he called out to his daughter and she ran back to the living room.

"But daddy, I's don' wanna take a nap."

"You have to, sweetheart. Your mom says you need naptime."

"Daddy, no! Pwease, daddy! No nap!" she pouted.

"Baby, you have to. Every good hero needs their nap." Gray said, gently.

"I's be a good hewo wit no nap! Pwease, daddy! Pweeaase!" she whined and gave Gray a look that he knew he couldn't resist. This exact moment is the reason why his friends say he's wrapped around her tiny finger. Every single time she pouted her tiny lip and gave him that helpless puppy dog look, he knew he was done for.

He sighed and gave in, "Fine. But you can't tell your mom, okay?"

"YAY!" she exclaimed, running towards him to hug his leg, "Tank you, daddy! I wuv you!" she said, squeezing his leg with her tiny arms.

"I love you too, princess." he said lovingly before bending down to pick her up, "So, what do you want to do now? Want some lunch?" he said, walking with her to the kitchen

"Yeah! I's want nuggets an' juice, pwease!"

"Alright, but you gotta eat some fruit with that too. How bout some grapes?"

"Otay!"

* * *

The day went on with the two of them, consisting of; watching movies (specifically Disney movies), eating junk food (even though Juvia told them not to), playing on the Wii, playing in the backyard which ended up with Yuki needing a shower cause she somehow learned to turn on the hose which resulted in mud, and also a battle of Candyland which Gray always let her win at. After dinner, Gray was sitting on the couch watching Spongebob while Yuki was coloring at his feet. It was pretty peaceful until...

"Daddy, can we pway tee pawty?"

Why did he think that she actually forgot about that? Never underestimate a 2 and a half year old. Especially when it comes to their tea parties.

"Uhh, you sure you don't wanna do something else? We could play on the Wii again!" he said, trying to find anything else to do but play teaparty.

"No, daddy. I's wanna pway tee-pawty! Pewtty pwease?" she pouted, knowing it was sure to work.

Gray sighed. He could never say no to his little girl. "Fine. Go get your tea set."

"Yay!" she screamed, before running off to her room to gather everything the little girl needed for her tea party.

After setting up the teaparty by gathering all her plushies to sit them at her tiny toddler table, they were all set for Yuki's teaparty. That was until she remembered one important thing...

"Daddy, we's fo'got to dwess up! We's can't go to tee-pawties wit no pwetty dwesses!" Yuki exclaimed.

Gray mentally groaned. He was really hoping she would have forgotten that little detail. It was a known fact that his little girl always, _always_ dressed up during her teaparties. And if she dressed up, anyone joining her had to dress up as well.

"Baby, daddy is too tired to dress up." Was the best he could come up with.

"Otay..den you's wait hewe an' I's go get da dwesses!" she said, before running off to her room once again.

 _Fuuuuck_ , Gray thought, _Why me?_ Before she came back, he got up from his seat at the too tiny toddler table and locked every door and window in the house. He also took extra precautions and froze them with his magic. Just in case.

When she came back, she had on her Elsa dress, shoes, and tiara. And was also holding the dress that Gray would be wearing. A pink dress that the stupid Flame-brain bought and had given to his daughter so Gray would be able to "express his inner woman", as he said. Stupid bastard.

"Hewe you go, daddy!" she said, handing him the dress, which she was struggling to hold up with her tiny hands.

"Thanks sweetheart." he muttered before shrugging on the dress, which was easy considering he shed his shirt some time when he was locking up the house.

"Hewe...I's fo'got this!" she said, as she struggled to put the tiara onto his head, her tiny tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. Gray bent his head down for her and she slipped on the tiara. "Thewe! Now we's can pway!" she said, beaming with happiness that melted Gray's heart. I guess this can't be that bad...

* * *

After 15 minutes of playing teaparty with his daughter, Gray heard the doorbell ring. He got up from his seat and walked to the door, looking out the peephole. Natsu stood there with his kids, Hiyori and Igneel. "Hey! Let us in, Ice Princess!" he bellowed out, pounding his fist on the door.

 _Oh great..._ He rushed to get the dress off of him, almost falling over while doing so, and tossed the dress into the closet by the front door before opening it, "What the hell do you want, idiot?" he said, dully. Hiyori didn't wait and ran inside along with her brother, calling out for Yuki.

"Tch. Nice tiara, Elsa." he commented, following his kids inside while Gray embarrassingly took off the tiara, "Lucy is gone until tomorrow and I was bored with the kids."

"And you decide to come to my house?"

"Yeah. The kids wanted to play with Yuki and we had no food." he said, smirking.

"If you eat all my food, I'll break you in half." Gray threatened.

"You can try." Natsu retorted before walking off to find his kids. Gray followed and they found their kids sitting together on the small table, drinking their invisible tea. Hiyori was 4 years old, a year older than Yuki. Igneel was 2 and a half, soon to be 3, same as Yuki. It was weird how much they got along, especially knowing who their dads were.

"So, did we interrupt your tea time?" Natsu asked, smirking at Gray who then proceeded to give him the finger. "Hey, no need to be ashamed. I get that it's the only way you can let out your womanly side without getting any funny looks, so I won't judge you."

"Daddy, you's pwaying still?" Yuki asked.

"Fuck off, asshole." he grumbled to Natsu, "Yeah, baby, but Uncle Natsu wants to play too."

"Weally? Yay! Unca Natu an' daddy can bof pway!" Yuki squealed excitedly.

"Yay! Come on, daddy! I'll get you ready! Yuki let me use some of her's makeup!" Hiyori said, taking Natsu's hand and dragging him to get ready for the tea party with him protesting but eventually relenting.

"Daddy! Whewe's yous dwess? An' tiawa?" Yuki asked, looking up at Gray with those puppy dog eyes, once again.

"Uhh, I'll go get it, sweetheart. Be right back." he said, kissing her forehead before going off to find his dress and tiara. This was going to be a long and humiliating night...

* * *

"Hey! Sit down please!" Gray said to Igneel who was jumping on the couch with a cup full of juice. The dress he was wearing did not help the situation...

"Gray! Help! Get your kid away from me! And grab mine while you're at it too!" Natsu yelled from his place on the floor where Yuki and Hiyori had him pinned, stomach down, on the floor and was trying to put as much makeup as they could on him.

"I don't know...maybe I should leave them be. Hell, you might even look a little decent afterwards. I always felt bad for Lucy for settling for someone like you." Gray said, smirking while watching everything go down.

"Bastard! Wait til I beat the shi-OW!" Natsu screamed when Yuki yanked his hair to put bows in place. "Igneel, save me!" he cried out to his son.

"Tch, good luck, flame for brains." Gray saluted, before turning around to leave only to be tackled by the legs by Igneel, causing him to lose his balance and fall. "Ah! Igneel, what are you doing!?"

"Papa need help!"

"Get him, Igneel! He's not helping papa, so he needs to be defeated!" Natsu cheered his son on. Gray wouldn't help him, then he'd just have to drag him down with him.

"Otay, papa! Fiew Dwagon tackle!" Igneel exclaimed before he jumped onto Gray, who wasn't expecting it, landing on his stomach and knocking the air out of him.

"Good job, Ig! Fight him for papa!" Natsu exclaimed, still on the floor, with the two little girls sitting on his back now coloring with their lipstick.

"What the hell are you teaching this kid?" Gray panted.

"How to kick ass like his dad, that's what I'm teaching him!" Natsu said, laughing.

"Fiew Dwagon kick!" Igneel said right before kicking Gray in the head, with all the strength his little body had.

"OW! Knock it off!" Gray yelled, holding his now sore head in his hand.

"Gotta help papa!" Was all Igneel said before going back to his 'Fire Dragon' methods.

"Hey! What did you do to my hair!?" Natsu exclaimed, feeling something wet on his head and dripping down his forehead.

"We put syrup in it to help it stay down!" Hiyori exclaimed, proceeding to style Natsu's hair with her hands.

"SYRUP!?" Natsu shrieked.

"Igneel, stop pulling my hair!" Gray shouted, wincing as the boy tugged and pulled at his hair.

What the hell have they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Everything calmed down when the kids finally tired themselves out and returned to the couch to watch The Spongebob Movie that came on. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, leaving a relieved Gray and Natsu who also passed out: Natsu, face caked with makeup, hair sticky, and lipstick all over his body - fell asleep on the recliner holding his two kids. Gray, lipstick all over his face, a bruise appearing on his forehead, and his pink dress ruined from Cheetos and juice - fell asleep on the couch, with Yuki sleeping peacefully on his chest.

That was how the girls found them early the next morning. The place was a complete mess. Toys and food everywhere, the ground sticky from syrup, lipstick drawings on the walls, and was that a lamp in the kitchen sink?

"What in the world happened here?" Juvia muttered, glancing around her house.

Hiyori, inheriting her father's Dragon Slayer abilities which included super hearing, heard Juvia and started to stir before opening her eyes and noticing her mom and auntie standing by the front door. "Mommy! Auntie Juvia!" she said, delightedly, before shooting off her dad's lap towards her mom and hugging her around the legs.

Igneel, being awoken by his sister's shrieks of excitement, followed his sister and rushed to his mother who picked him up and settled him on her hip. Lucy walked over to where Natsu was still asleep on the recliner and smacked him upside the head, causing him to jolt awake, "OW! What the fu-?!"

"Natsu! What the hell happened here!? And what happened to your face!?" Lucy shouted, glaring at her bleary-eyed husband.

"It wasn't me! Honest, Luce!" he pleaded.

While Lucy was trying to find out what happened from Natsu, Juvia calmly walked over to where a sleeping Gray and a stirring Yuki lay, "Yuki?" she said, pulling her sleepy daughter out from her father and sitting her in her lap, head resting on Juvia's shoulder.

"Mommy? You's home..." she said sleepily, but smiling nonetheless.

"Yes, sweetie." Juvia smiled at her daughter, kissing her on the forehead before turning back to Gray, "Gray-sama? Juvia is home." she said, running one of her hands through Gray's hair.

He stirred awake and was greeted by the sight of his beautiful wife, "Hey. You're back." he said, grinning at her.

Juvia smiled at him before saying, "Yes, Juvia is happy to be home. Though...she wasn't expecting it to be so messy when she got back..." she said, glancing once again around her messy house. It was gonna take forever to clean up this mess.

Gray groaned when he remembered what took place last night. He was hoping to wake up and have it all be a dream. "I'll clean it up. It's my fault for letting that idiot into our house."

"Hey! This isn't my fault!" Natsu shouted

"Then who's fault is it, Natsu!?" Lucy asked, having set down Igneel, and was now standing with her hands on her hips.

"It was the kids' fault! Look what they did to me! I couldn't control them. They must be demons or something. I think they got it from your side of the family, Luce." Natsu determined, crossing his arms and sticking his chin up in the air.

Lucy let out a deep sigh before slapping Natsu on the head once again, "You're cleaning all this up, you moron!"

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the entire house. Though Natsu and Gray ended up breaking another lamp, which resulted in Lucy going into another rage.

Next time, they were hiring a babysitter.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! I, personally, LOVE long one-shots and considering how short my last story was, I wanted to make this one longer for everyone else reading! I hope it wasn't too OOC and that it didn't seem too rushed.**

 **Though, to be honest, I did kinda rush it lol Especially the ending, so I apologize for that. I just hope it didn't mess anything up because of that. I wanted to get this out before the weekend ended and it is now 1am and I'm still up writing this because I was determined to get this out already Dx Though to be honest, even if the ending wasn't so rushed, I had no idea how to end it! xD I was just going with the flow.**

 **But yeah, this was my first time writing something so long and something with different scenarios, so I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review letting me know your thoughts and maybe tips on how I should improve, if this didn't seem very good? haha As I said, it is 1am right now so I have not read over it to fix any mistakes that I KNOW I made lol Once I get a good night's sleep, I'll be sure to edit it in the morning! And sorry for the long ass AN lmao**

 **Btw, I was thinking for my next one of either doing one with Gray and Natsu's kids crushing on each other and how they would react, etc. It's why I made Yuki and Igneel the same age lol I always liked the idea of their kids falling for each other xD Let me know if you'd like to see that in the future or not! :)**

 **Funfact: I have never wrote out child dialogue before xD But I have a recently turned 5 year old brother and baby cousins that I babysit, who are 1 and 2. So I decided to use their speech in this story. I think the way they can't pronounce their Rs are the cutest thing XD**

 **'Nother funfact: I chose the name Yuki because it meant snow in Japanese and I thought it fit Juvia and Gray perfectly! Mika is after Mika Fullbuster, Gray's mom, as I'm sure some of you already know. I got lazy with Igneel's name xD But I always liked the name Hiyori because of the meaning behind it AND because it's the name of a character in one of my favorite anime. Can you guess which it is? haha**


	2. AN! Sequel Posted!

_**Hey all! Just wanted to inform people that I posted a sequel to Daddysitting called "Daddyspying"! lol Not very original but I'm not very good with titles haha Hope you read, review, and enjoy! :D**_


End file.
